The Test
by Forever-Fangirl-PJO
Summary: With the world on the brink of war an organization trains the next generation of soldiers, in which Percy and Annabeth must fight to live this one -OR- Camp Half-Blood meets Umbrella Corp/Halo. Rated M for violence and language (DISCLAIMER: NOT MY WORK I'm posting for a friend). All mortals AU.


**A/N: Hey guys! So as I said in the summary, THIS IS NOT MY WORK. I'm posting it for a friend who wrote it for fun and wanted to see the response (so please review with how you want more so I can convince him to keep it going!)**

 **His identity will, for the time being, be The Turtle-God (don't ask) and here's a few words from him:**

 **Actual A/N: hi, I owed my friend some writing so here it is. (not responsible for sudden loss of vision or convulsions due to crappy use of the English language)**

 **(He's being annoying, it's actually really good)**

 **So anyway, hope you guys enjoy!**

An oppressive silence fills the brightly lit room. Fifty kids not much older than 15 kneel in rows as men in midnight black armor sweep between them looking for the tiniest movement to lash out against. Today, though, is the day. The day we become free. Free from the starving nights and the never ending drills that end in all of us getting beaten. A door opens across the hall nearly causing me to jump. It is the man in the wheelchair, our silent benefactor, the one who gave us the knives, map and explosives. Now all we need is the signal.

With a roar our entire world shakes. Red emergency lights replace the harsh white glow and the guards start looking for the cause. I draw my knife and jump on the nearest one, plunging its hilt deep into his neck. After landing on top of him I look around and see a similar sight as we disable the rest of the guards. I grab my guard's sidearm and yell at the rest of the kids to arm themselves and storm the door. As the wave of bodies reaches the door, I notice that the man in the wheelchair is nowhere in sight.

"I hope he made it," I say mostly to myself as I rush along the corridor towards another set of doors. The kids who make it through don't make it far, as a clatter of gunfire brings them down. The rest scramble to find any cover they can. I manage to find a reasonably sized barrel and snuggle up to the side of it waiting for a lull to take advantage of. Before I can make a move however, a hand grabs me by the scruff of the neck and pulls me into a headlock. I try to break free but it's no use.

Moments pass and my vision gets cloudy when all of a sudden my attacker spasms and falls forward. I struggle to get myself out from underneath him when a hand pops into my vision. I grab it and hoist myself up only to be met with a pair of the sea-green eyes and a devilish grin. It's not until he tackles me to ground after a cluster of bullets hit the wall behind us, do I snap out of it.

"I owe you one", I say to him.

A chuckle answers me as he hands me my gun and says "You can pay me back by shooting that asshole."

I stick my gun out from behind the barrel and put 3 bullets into the chest of a guard who has pinned down another set of kids. A door opens on the other side of the room and the air becomes riddled with lead as the guards unload with more gunfire. After the first salvo I look around to see the bloodied remains of more than half of kids and pock marks where the guards miraculously missed and took chunks out of the walls. All that's left is myself, Mr. Green Eyes, and 3 kids I don't know on the other side of the doorway.

"Fuck", I whisper to myself. An explosion kicks up dirt, blood and bone and it's just the two of us now. I turn away from the carnage only to notice that the guard who had choked me has a grenade bundle attached to his belt. I carefully get them off him and get the attention of Mr. Green Eyes. He looks at the explosives and grins before I pull the pin and throw the entire bundle in the center of the guard formation. All that's left after is a large scorch mark near the center of the room. I grab Mr. Green Eyes and we set off down the hallway at the end of which is a set of double doors. We look at each other in agreement and kick the doors in.

We are met with a darkness not even the light in the hallway can pierce. A spotlight turns on and illuminates us as a gate drops down where the door was. A man in a black suit steps out of the shadow and says,

"Congratulations on graduating." He then turns off into the dark and continues, "They are everything you said and more".

A figure rolls into the light addressing the man in the suit, "It was all the girl's idea, however, you nearly killed them by letting your goons use explosives."

The man in the suit replies, "But look how well they did when they were introduced".

The man in the suit looks at us now and says "Welcome to Project Olympus kids, your government owes you a great debt." And then the world goes black.

 **A/N: So what did you think? Once again THIS IS NOT MY WORK, I'm posting for a friend.**

 **So please review with your thoughts and let's convince him to write more!**

 **Also if you want more Percy Jackson, check out my account as I write for Percabeth!**

 **See ya! :)**


End file.
